Flying Free
by Obsessed With Top hats
Summary: a deep and terrible secret has been kept from the rest of the group, but when the secret gets out, how will they stop the Perpetrator? JA UY XOC diclaimer: i don't own CL
1. Jealousy has it's Captive

well, here's my newest fic, i'm actually kinda pround of it, part 2 will be up soon. oh and by the way, don't complain about the tab button thing, my comp hates that button.

* * *

Diary entry #57.

It started so simply, like a spark on tinder I guess. You see I had only joined the group a few weeks ago and I already know almost everything about them, even this huge secret called Lyoko. But that's not what I'm talking about with this 'spark on tinder' stuff. No, what I'm talking about is a tragic romance that was not meant to be, Odd the locally labeled man-whore of the school, has recently began dating Miss Aelita Stones, or to the group, Aelita Hopper.

This is not what concerns me though, what concerns me is that Aelita doesn't seem to want to date him, yet when he asks her out, she says yes. As her room mate it scares me. Every night she comes in, not a word about the date, she grabs her pajamas and goes to the bathroom to change, when she comes back in she avoids talking, she has also picked up the curious habit of showering at night instead of the morning. Always, even in the warmest weather, wearing long sleeves. Here is what is the worst, at night. Around midnight I always wake up for a glass of water. Only a few nights ago, I began hearing something that made me feel suspicious.

Aelita was crying. I've been planning to talk to her for a while, I feel tomorrow may be the best time, since tomorrow Odd will be playing video games all day.

My name is Carlina Madison, and I have an awful knack for getting into business that is not my own. You may wonder why. It is because I feel that something bad is going on, and usually I'm right.

This makes me feel worse, I feel that this romance is not all it's supposed to be.

Aelita and Jeremy have been in love with each other since they met. Dancing around each other, left and right. Odd has never been one to steal a girl, ever. This is why I'm concerned. I feel Odd may be doing something unspeakable to Aelita when we're not around.

I just hope my premonition is wrong.

End entry.

* * *

"Aelita, can we talk for a minute?" Carli asked the young pink haired girl. Aelita nodded. 

"Ok, spill it." Carli said sitting on her bed. "No." Aelita countered, "Aelita, just tell me, is Odd doing ANYTHING---" "He's not doing anything to me! Ok?!" Aelita yelled. "You know, the fact of your yelling makes me even more suspicious. Just tell me." "No. this is one thing I'm keeping to myself." Aelita began to walk out. Carli grabbed her arm and yanked back her sleeve. Large bruises and cuts coated almost every surface of her arm, Aelita jerked back, facing a stunned Carli.

"I fell on my arm ok?" she said. "Aelita you've got to tell someone, he can be arrested for that." "No! I promised I wouldn't." "Why?" "H-he threatened me." "With?" Aelita didn't answer, she gulped and fell to her knees, sobbing. Carli noticed more cuts on her back. "Aelita, what did he threaten to do to you that could make you so scared?" "It's not what he would do to me. It's what he would do to Jeremy." "You mean he threatened to harm Jeremy if you told someone?" Aelita shook her head, "then why not tell?" "He didn't threaten to hurt him, he threatened to kill him." Aelita said softly, still crying. Carli could only stand. "Carli, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Aelita said, "Please. Please promise me." Carli looked sadly at the young abused girl in front of her, still sobbing, and still begging. "I promise Aelita."

* * *

All through class, Xana asked what Carli found out but she stayed true to her promise, feeling guilty when Aelita finally got back to the dorm. The abuse went on for months, until one summer night when Aelita had gotten in trouble for getting back late. 

Carli looked up from her book as the door opened. "You listen here Aelita, if you get me in trouble again…" the voice trailed off but the understanding couldn't be clearer, Aelita dropped to the floor sobbing. The door slammed behind her. "Aelita?" Carli immediately dropped the book and rushed to Aelita's side. "Aelita what did he do?" "H-h-he…" Aelita coughed and Carli winced as blood appeared on the floor. "He hit me." Aelita finished, "how could he make you bleed?" Carli was obviously being too curious, but she was worried. Aelita then pulled her hand from her stomach and groaned, a large gash was on her stomach. "Oh my God." Carli ran out the door ignoring Aelita's pleas.

"Hello, police? I need an ambulance at Kadic Academy!" she waited, "it's my friend, when her friend brought her in she had a stab wound. Ok, thank you so much."

* * *

"It just makes me wonder who would be so cruel as to do that to her, did you see anything happen Odd?" Ulrich asked. "No, I didn't, Carli said she saw it AFTER I brought her in." "If you think of pinning that blame on me for her abuse---" "well, who else should he blame!?" Jeremy yelled. Carli winced. "That's it. I can't take it anymore, you guys wanted me to keep secrets but this is far enough, I didn't do that to her, she made me SWEAR on my life never to tell be cause _your_ life was on the line Jeremy!" "Yeah right," Jeremy scoffed, "did she also tell you that she wanted you to kill her?" Carli stepped back, Odd looked almost triumphant. Xana made a move to help Carli sit down, but she walked over and stared Jeremy in the eye. 

"ODD WAS THE ONE ABUSING HER ON THOSE SO CALLED 'DATES'!" Carli screamed, tears in her eyes, "She said Odd threatened if she told anyone he'd kill you in the most unspeakable way, but after that stabbing I can't hold that secret anymore, no matter how deadly!" a soft ringing echoed through the room, Carli backed away and sat down, And she began crying, "She's like a little sister to me, do you really think I'd want to see her in pain? Odd was blackmailing her with _your_ death." She pointed to Jeremy, "all this was going on under your guys' noses and you never noticed? How lately she'd been coming back late. Sometimes wincing when she walked, not wanting to get touched? I found out purely because I was able to yank back that damn sleeve." Carli stopped, choking back tears she approached Odd. "She said you'd also kill her if she babbled, so your blackmail is broken." Odd didn't break the eye contact. Instead, when the others looked at each other, he launched himself at Carli and pinned her to the floor.

Ulrich and Yumi immediately grabbed Odd by the arms and pulled him off Carli. Revealing a large cut above her eye, and bruises on her face. She got up just as Odd ran out the hospital door.

Jeremy sighed softly, unbelieving the thought of Odd being the abuser. He got up and walked towards Aelita's room, planning to ask her if it was true. "I'm gonna go visit Aelita" he said softly.

* * *

"I told her to shut up about it! Stupid girl." Odd swore to himself as he headed for the factory. "I'll just have to up the stakes." He whispered. Looking around to make sure no one was staring, he walked into the factory and slid down the rope. 

As he arrived on the factory floor he approached the computer and noticed an old book nearby, they were Jeremy's notes, an almost demonic smile flitted Odd's lips as he picked it up and opened it.

* * *

After many hours of reading he approached the Supercomputer and began typing. 

With Aelita in the hospital and Odd missing, the group gathered in Jeremy's room to talk about the matter.

"I just don't get it. Why would Odd, of all people abuse Aelita?" Jeremy asked no on in particular. "Probably to live up to his name," Carli suggested. "Don't joke like that Carli" Ulrich said. "Sorry, force of habit." She said. "it's ok" Jeremy said. "I just hope they catch him." "they probably won't he may have run to the factory." Xana said. "Xana's right, Odd always went to the factory when he got in trouble with us." Ulrich said.

Jeremy looked up, then looked as though he would be sick. "Crap" "What?" "I left all my notes about Lyoko at the lab!" "That's bad how?" "I made notes on how to change a character card, Odd could make himself more powerful than you guys on Lyoko if he wants." The group exchanged looks, "What about your Lyoko form Jeremy?" "mines under password protection, only I can access it." "Well, you'd be able to fight him wouldn't you?" Xana asked "No. I changed my card a little but I never thought power would be an option. I mean I got a power and weapon but I didn't think I'd need even more power than I already had." "meaning?" Ulrich asked. "well, on the Character card screens there's more power than you can imagine, unlimited life points and powers and weapons. I made the cards so they were all equal to each other equal power, equal life points, equal weapons of power, but if Odd uses all the power on himself. There no one who can beat him. Not even the virus." Carli and Xana exchanged looks nervously. "what if we all worked together?" Carli asked. "it wouldn't work, he'd be able to take us all out at once." Jeremy said weakly. "I could try and override that power at the control but if he makes a password there's nothing I can do."

* * *

Jeremy could barely sleep later that night. He felt like an angry flare of guilt had lodged itself in his stomach. The clock burned '3:00A.M.' on the nightstand nearby. Jeremy, finally sick of the guilt, got up and got dressed. 

He strolled around the park nearby, staring at all the places he'd shown Aelita when she'd first come to earth. The River, the Photo booth, and all the things he had said to her echoed loudly in his mind as he walked. The guilt began to grow, and dawn began to rise, alert for the moment he ran back to his room only edging out of getting caught.

He sat on his bed contemplating the past weeks that had past. He had a growing suspicion but his fear never led to abuse, quietly he buried his head in his hands and began to cry softly. "how could I have been so stupid?" "Could be because you're blonde." Xana said from the door, Jeremy jumped, "What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping his eyes. "I came to see what the pounding noise was that I heard at six in the morning." "I just needed some air." "you've been thinking." "I just can't believe how stupid I was not to see how bad she was being hurt!" Jeremy nearly yelled. "Don't blame yourself, we were all blind to it. We still would be, and Aelita would be dead if Carli hadn't been as curious as she was." "how do you figure?" "because Carli wouldn't have seen the stab wound, Aelita would have bled to death." "hmm." "You know, you'll never know true pain until you look into the eyes of someone who has felt it." Xana then walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

As the group walked towards the Hospital they remained silent. Only the sound of a rock being kicked or a shoe scuffing the pavement could be heard between them. They entered the hospital and Jeremy approached the desk, asking for Aelita's room. "Hello, I'm looking for a Miss Aelita Stones?" "Ok, give me a second" the clerk answered, the group sat down while Jeremy waited patiently as the lady looked for Aelita's room number but only a minute later she looked up, and every one looked at Jeremy as he said, "What do you mean she's not here!?" "Crap." Carli muttered. 

"Well, nice way to get us kicked out of a hospital Jeremy." Xana muttered, "What would you say if Carli went missing?" Jeremy countered. "Wait." Ulrich said, stopping where he stood. "What?" "Remember how Odd always went to the factory when we got angry?" "How do we know Odd even did it?" "Well, he did go out of his way to abuse her, and as punishment for telling us…." Carli didn't finish and everyone exchanged looks, "you mean?" Jeremy didn't finish either, because everyone began running for the factory.

* * *

"Why don't you just let me go? Carli discovered it and let it out, why should you kill me? For sport?" Aelita was tied up, sitting near the back on the computer room, farthest from the elevator. "Shut up. I told you the stakes, and now you pay. You were left on Lyoko and you deserve to stay there." Aelita glared at Odd as he typed in coordinates for the desert region. She loathed that region. She didn't know why, she just did. 

Odd dragged Aelita by the ropes on her arms and, with all his might, threw her into the elevator. She then tried worming away only to have her hand stepped on, "move again and you'll feel worse." Aelita winced as she heard a bone in her hand crack.

The Elevator hissed and opened revealing the scanners, Odd dragged Aelita across the floor again and pushed her into the scanner. It closed with a loud banging noise that echoed around her. She felt tears run down her face as the all familiar rush of wind pushed her into her Lyoko form. As she heard the familiar rush she could also hear her name screamed from far away.

* * *

"Aelita!" Jeremy yelled running for her scanner only milliseconds from it closing. "You're too late, I made sure she can never come back. She doesn't deserve to." Jeremy said nothing as the scanner opened again, Odd stepped into the opposing scanner which closed behind him. Jeremy only blinked, before stepping into the scanner in front of him, and before his friends could stop him, the door to the scanner slammed shut. 

Moments later, Carli and Xana sat staring at the computer screen, checking the notes every once in a while. "Well, shit, I can't deactivate any one of them." Carli muttered, sitting at the computer. "I've tried everything, Aelita's passed out from the look of her vitals, so is Jeremy but I don't even want to know what's wrong with Odd. It looks like he's having a stroke."

* * *

Odd smiled as he dragged the unconscious Aelita through the desert. Enormous boulders jutted out from the ground in front of him, but he proceeded to drag her into a cave like junction of rocks and dropping her. "You'll see soon, that Jeremy only pales in comparison to my power." He turned around and stared out across the blaring desert. "So Jeremy. Do your Worst." He grinned evilly and sat down. Waiting, for Jeremy to take the bait.

Many miles from where Odd sat, Jeremy lay in the scorching light, although it seemed impossible he could feel it burning his skin angrily. He woke with a soft groan opened his eyes and looked around. "Whoa, what hit me?" he shook his head and sat up, he then tried to stand but fell back down. He shook his head and looked around again. "Crap. Someone please tell me this is Death Valley." He looked to his knees. "Double crap."

His new Lyoko suit was different from when he'd first come to Lyoko. He was dressed in scaly armor, colored a cool green. It moved easily with his movements and stayed cool in the boiling sun above him. But this wasn't what was interesting. As he moved the scales changed color from a cooling green to an infuriated red. A large double scythe was slung over his back. And his eyes were darker. No longer hidden by the glasses he wore on earth. A large robe covered him over the armor. He looked almost like a mage from the stories of old.

"I'm gonna kill Odd when I find him." Jeremy muttered walking towards a large formation of rock that jutted from the sand. The winds began picking up as he walked. A sandstorm was blowing in from the east, yet even as the sand flew around him, he continued to walk towards the rocky outcropping. Regardless of what it took to get there.

* * *

"I got a sight on Jeremy!" Carli called out, Yumi, Ulrich and Xana immediately rushed to her side, "he's heading for Odd and Aelita's location." she muttered. "But that not a good thing." "Why not?" Ulrich asked. "I just checked Odd power, it's password protected and he took half of what was left." "Meaning?" "Meaning he twice as powerful as the virus." Everyone exchanged looks of worry. "We got to figure out that password." "I can't, he made the password a voice scan. We have to sound _exactly_ like Odd when we figure out his password."

"How do you think Aelita and Jeremy will beat him alone then?" "If they do, it'll only be out of pure luck." "Crud." Yumi said in a monotone. "So the most we can do…is hope."

* * *

Jeremy walked forward, the scales of his armor turned gray, he shivered and sat down, he has just reached the rocks, and hid near one blocking the sun from his skin which had turned slightly red. He shivered again and pulled out his scythe, old broken dried plants lay nearby, he pointed his scythe at the angle, the sun reflected the angle and the plants caught on fire.

The sun began setting over Lyoko as Jeremy watched in confusion. He sat closer to the fire, to keep warm, and as the sun left him in the dark, the ground turned icy cold. He huddled himself into the cloak, and lay down. He then closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Odd lay on his back, over a mile from Jeremy's miniature camp, not even the bright fire was visible through the outcroppings. "Soon enough my dear," He said to the tied up Aelita. "We will see who is the better."

As the sun rose over the dusty plateau, Jeremy got up and examined the remains of the fire, his anger rising at the thought of what may be happening to Aelita. The scales of his uniform turned red and he began walking towards the cave like structure that held Aelita and Odd.

* * *

As Jeremy stepped into the cave, he realized it was empty, and that Odd and Aelita may have already been gone. Until he heard soft padded footfalls above him. "Nice to finally know I'm not alone." He said, his voice shaking slightly. "I imagined you taking forever, considering your poor skill in direction." Odd responded. "Where's Aelita?" Jeremy asked as Odd landed in front of him from the top of the structure. "I'm not telling you that, I'm afraid you have to find her." Jeremy's blood boiled and his scaled armor turned a nasty black. "I'll ask you again, where is she hidden?" Odd smiled and summoned a large sword in his hand. "You'll have to beat me to find out." Jeremy drew his scythe and muttered, "So be it." They charged at each other, blades drawn. The resounding crash echoed throughout Lyoko.

As they exchanged blows Jeremy advanced, step for step, overtaking Odd. "You've been working hard haven't you Jeremy?" he asked, Jeremy's eyes burned brightly, "damn straight" he answered before launching himself at his opponent.

Jeremy knocked Odd's weapon free from his hands and swung the scythe until its sharpest point rested on Odd's neck. "I win." "Not so fast, though you beat me in that style of combat. You have yet to kill me." Odd blinked his eyes changed, and he held up his hand, as he spoke his voice changed, to a deeper voice, unlike his own. "For you see Jeremy, I've changed, nothing can beat me now, not even the Virus itself." A beam of light shot from his hand and expanded around him, making a large shell. A yellow smoke screen filled the shell. While Odd was distracted, Jeremy ran into the rocky outcrops searching for Aelita.

He didn't call out for her out of worry that Odd may be brought back to reality and attack him. He searched wearily through the maze like outcroppings. Zigzagging through the rocks, he finally saw her. "Aelita, Hey!" he called in a harsh whisper. Aelita looked up and gasped "Jeremy." He heard her whisper. Just then a loud roar filled Jeremy's ears, he looked up and jumped away, for where he stood only moments before now stood a large yellow dragon. Its claws could easily slice through Jeremy, the dragon's head lowered and snarled, "As I said before, you have to beat me, to get to her." Jeremy's eyes went wide. Odd's claws slapped at him sending him flying against piece of the outcropping. The rock broke and the pieces fell around Jeremy like a prison. Odd turned his head and faced Aelita, "I told you I was stronger." Aelita only stared where Jeremy had fallen. Odd stepped towards Aelita, "now is your last chance Aelita, choose." Aelita tore her eyes from Jeremy's falling point and she looked Odd in the eye, "I'd rather die." "And I'd rather you left her alone." Came a voice from behind, Odd looked where Jeremy had fallen, the rocks on him shifted and Jeremy stood, the rocks collapsing around him.

Jeremy stepped over the rubble that had engulfed him and his eyes began glowing, "Nice power. Mind if I try?" a large blue orb slammed into Odd and a beam appeared between them. "you never thought about it did you Odd, so many powers were listed you forgot," Jeremy's voice was slightly deeper. "I got the one power that couldn't be doubled. Just in case any of you needed help on Lyoko." Odd's eyes went wide as a blue shell was cast over Jeremy. "It's amazing what power absorption can do, isn't it Della Robia?"

Odd could only stare as blue smoke shielded Jeremy from his vision, the shell held as it expanded, but soon cracks began to appear in the shell, pieces fell away revealing light blue scales, that shone like water. Jeremy stretched and the shell shattered around him. Odd only stared. Jeremy had stolen part of his power, and used it against him.

Jeremy's form differed from Odds in many ways. His scales were a bright sky blue, matching his eyes. His claws were sharper and more serrated. His eyes had a defined glow and his wings were over thirty feet long. He snarled and Odd, finally getting over his shock, launched himself at Jeremy.

Jeremy was thrown past Aelita and his claws bounced and cut the ropes that held her, she then got up and ran as Odd pinned Jeremy to the ground, Jeremy snarled and slashed at Odd causing him to back off to dodge. Jeremy got up and slashed at Odd again, his claws barely scraping the scales on his neck. Odd tried pinning Jeremy again only to have his claws cut into his face.

Aelita watched with growing fear as the two dragons sparred, their claws scraping away more scales with each slice. She noticed Jeremy was losing more scales than Odd. Suddenly Jeremy tore from the battle only to fly up out of the outcroppings, Odd flew after him, claws outstretched. Jeremy dodged and twirled through the air, avoiding Odd. "What's the Matter Belpois, afraid I'm gonna kill you to swiftly?" Jeremy noticed Odd slow slightly and slowed almost to a stop, Odd sped past him and Jeremy flew after, opening his mouth and breathing in deep, "gonna try and eat me Belpois?" Odd asked, a large beam of fire shot from Jeremy's mouth slamming into Odd sending him flying into a large boulder that stuck out of the sandy plains.

* * *

"AHA!" Carli yelled, "what is it this time?" Ulrich asked "I was able to repair the Devirtualization program."

* * *

Jeremy launched himself at Odd nearly knocking him off the platform, only to be thrown over the side, he closed his eyes to the wind speed, his wings harshly pressed to his body, above he heard Odd's call, "I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE TOO WEAK!"

Aelita watched in horror as Odd returned to her and picked her up, he walked to the side where Jeremy had fallen and smiled, "how would you like to see his demise?" he slammed her against the edge and held her there, but she refused to open her eyes, after a while she still didn't hear a splash, she opened her eyes but there was nothing falling into the Sea below, no dragon, no human, nothing. She gasped when she heard a voice in her head, 'I'm here to protect you', the voice echoed through her head with one emotion following it, determination.

"Hey Odd!" came a voice from behind, Odd released Aelita and looked behind himself, Aelita took the chance to look as well, but nothing was in view, Aelita looked at Odd who was busy looking for where the voice came from, she got up and ran back into the outcroppings, behind her she could hear Odd swearing.

"Don't be scared" This time the voice was right next to Aelita, she jumped and looked, Jeremy stood there, his head lowered to her level, his eyes locked on here, "you know you can't beat him alone Jeremy." She whispered, "I know" he responded, "but I can still try." With that, he flew over her and flew into the sky where he melted into it.

He reappeared next to Odd, and began clawing and biting him mercilessly. It was a low blow, but one well deserved, for all the times Aelita had been abused. Odd tore himself from the abuse, half the scaled on his neck has been torn away, revealing milky white flesh and deep angry cuts all down his neck, his back was in the same condition. Jeremy took no notice, the only thing he noticed was Odd was weakening, albeit only a little, he was weakened none the less.

Jeremy then launched another series of blows, each making a loud screeching noise as it hit Odd's scales, or a large gash appear on his side, Jeremy now took notice of the scales he was missing, mostly from his stomach, and legs. He raised his tail defensively as Odd tried to take advantage of his distraction. Jeremy swung his tail across Odd's face, deep gashes appeared all over his neck as well.

Jeremy snarled and launched himself into the air, Odd followed and began attacking again, both exchanged blows with devastating force, but why neither had been devirtualized yet was confusing.

* * *

"Ok, Carli, they've been like that for almost an hour, what's going on?" Ulrich asked as he and the others waited nearby, Carli giving periodic updates. "Because, their life points are at the same counter, meaning they both started with five hundred life points. By sheer dumb luck Odd couldn't get his points any higher. "So they have a chance" Yumi muttered.

* * *

Back on the field Odd and Jeremy continued exchanging blows angrily, each blow hitting harder and leaving bigger marks, Jeremy was suffering the worst of it because of his exposed stomach. On occasion both Dragons would release a tongue of flame at the other, knocking them off course and taking advantage.

Jeremy opened his maw and a large fireball charged with intensity, he fired it at Odd, with whom he had been clawing for a long while now. The fireball slammed into Odd's chest sending him spiraling downward and landing him on the plateau with an earthquake force. Jeremy landed nearby and charged another fireball, it slammed into Odd again, charring his back.

Odd weakly stood and launched himself at Jeremy, knocking the wind out of him, both of them went over the side. Both fought to stay above the other, so as not to touch the sea. Odd bit Jeremy's neck and Jeremy retaliated with kicking his back claws at Odd's stomach, he yanked his neck free and bit at Odd's shoulder, blood sprayed him in the face, but he blinked it away from his eyes as they descended, faster than before, Odd yanked free of Jeremy's claws and flew up, away from the rapidly approaching digital sea. Jeremy flew after him, increasing speed with every thrust of his wings.

Jeremy snarled as he passed Odd and launched himself at him. Clawing his neck and back, Odd forced the spikes on his back to stand and Jeremy instantly backed off, as he did Odd Grabbed his neck and threw him against the plateau. Jeremy roared as the spikes on his back shattered and his belly was exposed. He quickly flipped over as Odd landed where he had been only seconds ago, claws extended.

Jeremy Charged another fireball as odd stood on his hind legs to claw him, the fireball launched and slammed into Odd's neck just as his claws cut into Jeremy's side. Both were devirtualized.

* * *

Aelita noticed the roars and snarls of the battle stopped. She opened her eyes finding herself in a scanner, it opened with a loud hiss revealing a passed out, hand cuffed Odd. A passed out Jeremy, and the rest of the group looking stern.

As the group returned to the school to relay the story to the Principal, while leaving out some bad details. They couldn't help but wonder what the school would think, if Odd got arrested. "I'm taking Jeremy to his room, hopefully he's not too badly injured from the attack." Aelita muttered as she walked towards the dorms, carrying Jeremy via piggyback. "Aelita's got the right idea. It's better that Jeremy rests, that beam luckily hit Odd in his weak spot, knocking him out." Carli said.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Xana watched as Odd was driven to the local jail, all of them relieved by the fact Odd had been defeated. Carli sat in her and Aelita's room, writing down what had happened over the past few days into her diary, Aelita was talking with Jeremy about the bloody battle that had taken place on Lyoko.

Needless to say, the school's usual gossip suddenly changed, all anyone talked about was Odd's arrest. It seemed normal that the group was being bombarded with questions during their lunch break. Within the first day they already began ignoring the gossip everyone spread about them, and some gossipers who spread rumors of rape and murder within the group were reported for 'spreading shit' as Xana called it.

* * *

As Odd looked around his cell he snarled, Juvenile Hall, here he was stuck in jail. It annoyed him to no end, "how did he defeat me so easily? He barely drew from my power. I could've killed him. I should've killed him…" Odd's eyes glimmered in the dark cold cell as the moon forced beams through the barred window, creating a small puddle of darkness in which he sat. "I WILL kill him." A dark feline grin made its way onto the young man's lips as the moonlight flickered around him. "And then, I'll make the rest of them pay for this.

* * *

well that's part one. 


	2. Finally Flying Free

heres part 2, i'm actually proud of this part, though i edited the end ,there will be an alternate ending added later on to show i mean.

* * *

Diary Entry, 

Everything has finally calmed down, Jeremy and Aelita got married a few months ago and Xana and I got married last week, Ulrich and Yumi have been married since we all got out of college.

It amazed me that we all got out of that place at once, it feels almost as though time has sped up, it's been ten years since Jeremy fought Odd on Lyoko. He had finally asked Aelita out, but when his parents came to shift him, he was dragged out and taken to America to attend some high class school.

Halfway through the semester Jeremy showed up at Aelita's door. He had run away and come here because his parents wanted him to marry someone else. It's been over five years since that day.

Now we all live in this giant boarding house, there are so many rooms I can't even count. Courtesy of Jeremy's parents, I personally can't wait until we can all afford our own homes.

So far no one is near that, Yumi's working with a music album, but it's not doing to good, Ulrich is teaching in a Martial Arts Class, not very good because the kids are more like banshees. Myself and Xana work in the law department, both of us police, we're doing ok considering the slight raise in crimes this year. Aelita and Jeremy work at a lab on the south end of town, they're on the verge of a major breakthrough of a cure for AIDS, still the breakthrough may just be another slip.

Though this may sound completely off topic and crazy, but the last journal entry I had was the day I questioned Aelita about her abuse. After Odd went to jail everything began falling into place, and Aelita told everything from her point of view.

Odd had come to her one night, saying he was tired of seeing her fawn over Jeremy, when he (Odd) fawned over her, she resisted him and said she only loved him as a brother. He then left the room but returned the next night, threatening her with a knife. Why didn't I stop him then? I wasn't there. I was being given a walkthrough of Lyoko. This happened two weeks before I was able to free Xana from that Virus. After everything calmed down Aelita began getting threaten by Odd again, this time the stakes were pulled beyond my thoughts, 'if you love him so much you'd kill yourself for him wouldn't you? Well in that case, if you don't date me I'll kill him instead. Then we'll see if he's willing to die for you.'

That's when the truth began sinking in, after Aelita told us this was what he had said, we realized the gravity of the situation. Odd was willing to do anything, almost in a 'if I can't have her' situation. True we didn't notice until it was almost too late. Then again, Aelita always did her best to hide the bruises.

It's been so long since those days I can barely remember it. Then again, it's kind of hard to forget your best friends.

I just hope that's the last of it, since we still haven't saved Aelita's Dad from Lyoko.

End entry.

* * *

As Dusk cast a red glow over the city, lights began flicking on, bathing small houses in unnatural florescent light. Darkness was already creeping over the eastern sides of the city causing the unnatural light to scatter across the small clouds that flitted the sky like specks, but always a deep eerie silence was heard, the only sounds that filled the streets were the wind, and in the far off distance a cat yowling it's mournful cry for the daylights falling. 

Deep within the city an old Renault Factory stood tall in the rising darkness. A flickering light rebounded through the windows casting a ghastly light on the streets around it. The light flickered endlessly, always flickering on and off. A loud report echoed through the factory as the metallic boards that covered the entrance were ripped away like paper. An enormous dragon stood in the entrance, its scales a burnished black and its eyes a deep blood red. It snarled in the dark of night and flew out of the factory with an almighty racket.

"I just don't get it." Jeremy said, he lay face down on the couch, trying not to face a giggling Aelita. He'd only had one drink that night but he already was having a hangover. "How on earth can Carli and Xana handle whisky when I can't even handle a freaking beer?!" "Maybe because some people can hold liquor and some can't?" Aelita said simply, Jeremy clutched his head. He snarled in an undertone, "Stupid alcohol, can't even take a Tylenol to stop the headache." The door opened with a soft squeak, Jeremy winced at the noise. "Still suffering?" Came Yumi's voice from the door way. "Can you tell?" Aelita asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"So, how was work?" Jeremy asked from the couch. "In one word description? Crappy, putting it nicely" Yumi responded as Ulrich walked in the door, sporting a black eye and a cut lip. "Damn kids" he muttered, "Another rogue?" Yumi asked him while getting ice for the bruise. "Yes, one of the older ones got angry because he couldn't go first, began attacking everyone including me. Finally had the kid get taken out by his parents." "Ouch." "Yeah ouch, some of the parents withdrew their kids from class because of the little twerp." "Did I hear someone mention the word 'Twerp'?" came a voice from the door. "Hey Carli." Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi called out as Carli entered the room, Jeremy winced as the door slammed and snarled, "Keep it down." "Still in pain beer boy?" it was then that a pillow smacked her in the face. Xana entered as she fell, "nice toss, who threw it?" Carli got up and muttered, "Beer boy is still PMSing" "oh."

"How many criminals you get off the street today?" Yumi asked. "None, what's worse, one escaped high security thanks to that damn rookie." Carli said angrily, Aelita glared at the swear, "Sorry, I'm just ticked at the kid, I plan on firing him for letting such a high criminal get out." "If it's that bad, who escaped?" "I'd rather you not say Carli, we all know it'll be front page tomorrow." Carli nodded, "that's not all though" Xana said, "today there have been over a hundred calls about an enormous black creature flying over the city, planes that past it say it was bigger than the aircraft." "I heard, it was all over the call-ins today, one minute everyone's called to the park, next minute its flying over rush hour traffic." Carli moaned angrily, "that's not the worst." Xana said. "It's not?" Jeremy asked, suddenly interested, "we know where that beast came from." Xana and Carli exchanged looks before muttering one word in unison, "Lyoko."

* * *

"I told you Jacob, you were to guard him non stop until you needed rest, then call in backup, and my words were 'DO NOT FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST!" "Listen Car-car I can catch him!" Carli sighed, looking wearily at the young man in front of her. It was obvious he liked her, hence the stupid little nickname, but it was also obvious he needed the job. "Jake, listen, Odd is a force beyond your measure, he could kill you with one hit if he wanted." "Then why is he so scrawny?" Carli scoffed, "because he's an idiot. Jake, all joking and stuff aside, I've seen what he is capable of, he nearly killed my friend in our dorm without my noticing, him getting out is like a portal to hell has been opened." "Ok, I get it, he's bad, so what?" "Jake, you don't get it, he's not just bad, he's insane, mentally unstable from jealously! I'm afraid you can't go after him, you're just too inexperienced, even if you were a full fledged police officer, Heck even if you were with the FBI I couldn't allow you to pursue him." "Why not?" "Because, he's done more damage than you think." "Like what?" Carli only shook her head, and grabbed her jacket from the post. "I'll let you off now, since you didn't mean harm, but if it happens again you're fired, am I clear?" before Jake could answer, she walked out the door.

* * *

"How fun, my escape right when the stupid Virus shows itself!" Odd sat by the ripped doors of the factory, his hair grown wild and his clothes tattered and ripped. His eyes held a deep angry malice that cut through the light. "Obviously my timing was perfect, as usual." He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button, when the door came to him, he walked in and typed the code to take it down. A demonic smile lit his face as the door closed.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't catch him!?" Aelita nearly screamed as Xana entered the room, "I told you Aelita, the stupid idiot disappeared before I could catch him." Carli answered, "were working overtime to get this done Aelita, you of all people should know how freaking hard overtime is when all you want to do is sleep, we've gone three days without sleep! We've got nothing!" "Actually" Xana said, "we found a piece of cloth matching Odd's uniform at the factory doors that were ripped out, we have yet to check it out." Aelita huffed, "Aelita calm down, do you ever see me telling you hard to work on the AIDS project?" Aelita shook her head, "Ok, then don't tell me how to do my job." Aelita snarled, "Carli, that…" she cut herself off trying not to swear, "You know what he's done to me, I don't want to see him going free for it!" "Aelita I know damn well what he did!" Carli yelled not bothering to hold her tongue, "I know the jerk deserves death for what he did, I know you endured all that courtroom crap just to get it to happen, but right now finding him is out of the question! We've basically run ourselves to near death trying to catch him!" Carli then stomped out of the room, followed by a silent Xana who held a criminal file in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

* * *

The black dragon surveyed the city from the sky, its wings fully extended, and its claws kneading the air. It searched the ground for any sign of life but when found was quickly overlooked, the dragon looked for a certain person, but could not find it. 

The Dragon snarled, smoke rising from its nostrils, it flew over the city with a might roar and soared down back to the factory.

* * *

"Ok let's get this over with." Carli muttered, her eyes drooping slightly as she and Xana drove up to the factory. The doors had been torn away with great damage, huge claw marks lined the entire side of the door way. Carli examined one of the monstrous claw marks, and picked up a shoe spotting some blood on the ground. "Odd was here alright, ripped his leg by the looks of it. Broke his shoe off." She yawned widely, Xana came up to her and asked, "Anything else?" "Other than me about to pass out from exhaustion? Nothing." She replied. Xana sighed, "Aelita's gonna keep going after our butts until we get this done, you know that Carli." "I know Xana but c'mon, it's been what? Four, five days since we've last slept? Not counting those thirty minute naps." "I know but we'll get even less sleep if Aelita finds out." Carli slammed her head against the raw metal of the door that had been undamaged. "And we're listening to her why?" Xana snarled and slapped Carli upside the back of her head during a mid-slam, "Carli wake up! We're talking about the idiot that nearly killed Aelita!" Carli stopped slamming her head on the metal and stared. 

"Xana, of all the things you've said today. That made the least sensible argument, Odd is dead meat one way or another, and we both know it, the dragon was traced back to here and Odd was traced back to here, most likely the Dragon got him." Xana rubbed his temples, "Did you forget the Factory has that _stupid underground lab_?" he hissed the last bit in fury, as much as he loved Carli, she was more stubborn than he could handle. "Xana, I took that into account, I'm only saying because all I see from here is damage and blood. Going in seems out of the question unless we knew when that beast will be back." "Then we'll have to work quickly now won't we?" he said before entering the Factory. Carli scoffed then followed, "Who's afraid of the big bad fire breathing wolf?" she said in a sing-song voice before giggling.

"See anything?" Xana asked as he shone his flashlight on the floor below them, the ropes had been torn away and the ground was littered with bones and scales. "Other than animal remains and scales?" she replied before walking around to where an old Staircase remained intact, she carefully descended into the dark area, Xana followed her. As they reached the ground level they could hear the elevator whirring loudly, Xana glared at Carli, "Probably got eaten huh?" Carli shrugged in annoyance. "Probably and possibly have two different meanings but they come to the same conclusion, it all ends the same way." She said, Xana scoffed and shook his head as they approached the still whirring elevator.

Carli pressed the button that led to the lab and a loud clunking noise filled the air as the elevator roared to life and clunked its way up through the concrete opening to Carli and Xana. They stepped inside uneasily, the last time they stepped in was to stop Odd from hurting Aelita, now they stood there searching for the missing fugitive. The ride down seemed to take longer than ever. The elevator creaked and groaned with age, the ropes that held it squeaked and slipped slightly as they descended, finally with a loud clang, the elevator landed on the doorway to the lab. The doors slid open creaking softly. The entire room was coated with dust but was littered with footprints, Odds footprints.

"Well," Carli whispered, "He was here." Suddenly an echoing clang sounded on the other side of the room, Xana and Carli shone their flashlights on the floor where the report came from, both beams of light landed on a pair of feet and a Root Beer bottle, one foot was bare, both were attached to the legs of Odd Della Robia who lay slouched against the wall, fast asleep. "As always, loud sleeper and large eater" Carli whispered. Xana shook his head and hand cuffed Odd, taking care not to wake the sleeping fugitive

* * *

"Well?" Aelita asked as they entered the door. Carli smiled, "found him in the factory, stupid idiot was fast asleep." Aelita sighed and walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Hey Aelita?" Xana asked, "Yeah?" she responded, "Can we make up for the four sleepless nights now?" "I'm not the boss of you am I? You're the adults you want sleep go get it." Aelita giggled. Carli rolled her eyes and she and Xana went to their room.

* * *

The Dragon circled once again over the city its eyes scanning the city rapidly the only signs of life were a few late home comers, driving home from work or from a bar. The Dragon snarled in dismay, even as a few recognizable figures drove through the streets to their home. It finally roared in anger and flew down into the factory, landing with a loud report in the concrete below it. 

'Did you find him?' came a voice in the creatures head. 'No, sir, the streets were empty except for the two from the lab workers and the karate boy.' It responded. 'Are you sure the two cops did not find him?' the voice asked, 'sir I have scanned the entire city, including the floors below, I did not see him.' 'Then scan the jail and get him from there. He does not deserve that power he stole and you know this, get him here.' 'Yes sir' the dragon snarled and closed its eyes as the skies darkened color began to shower with stars.

* * *

"HOW THE HECK DOES HE DO IT!?" Carli screamed in frustration, "I swear I know Odd was slippery but I didn't know he could be like this!" Xana patted her on the back as the investigators searched the empty cell, "Hey! What's this?" Carli ran in and took a look at the area, huge gouge marks lined the side of the cell, it was obvious that something had ripped the door out then put it back, albeit messily. "Something tells me we weren't the only ones searching for Odd." Xana inspected the gouge marks intently, his eyes widened, and he signaled to Carli to meet in the office. 

"Are you sure it was the Dragon?" Carli asked, "I'm sure, those claw marks matched the ones at the factory, and at the entrance to the building." Carli sighed as Xana's eyes pulsated. "So this means that the Virus wants Odd for something." He said "Probably to become more powerful." "No, he's been dormant for so long after the battle, I wouldn't put it past him to try to challenge Odd." "True, he may want to test his power, but what if he tries to take over Odd?" "I think you remember what happened last time Carli. Lest Jeremy and Aelita need to remind you?" Carli shuddered at the remembrance of the story. "So, Back to Lyoko?" she asked "I guess so." He replied "The others won't like this." "We can't do this on our own." "I know Xana, I know."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you broke me out of jail, kidnap me, and take me here to Lyoko, only to retrieve the power I stole from you?" The dragon snarled an affirmative. "Well, as nice as that was, no, I won't give back anything, like you'd deserve it anyway?" The dragon snarled again. Odd turned into a dragon and roared at the black dragon, its scales rustled dryly as it blasted at Odd with fire. They then launched themselves at each other, the roars and cries echoing through out all of Lyoko's sectors.

* * *

"No." Aelita said simply after Carli and Xana asked for help. "There's no way I'm going back to Lyoko." "Aelita it's the only way to get Odd back in jail." "I said no!" she yelled before stomping to her room. "Well, that went well." Carli muttered, Xana scoffed, "like it or not the whole group will have to go back." "The group will hate this." "They may hate it, but at this point, we might have no choice."

* * *

"Let me out!" Odd screamed angrily. He stood as a dragon in a containment unit in the factory, after escaping Lyoko the Black dragon brought him down and chained him while the virus put a large containment field over him. The field rippled and crackled with electric energy when he clawed it, blew fire at it, or even bit at it. But the energy never faltered or cracked. "Why should I?" the virus asked, "You've stolen my power, and that jail was not enough to hold you, you will remain here until you let me have my power back, or you die." Odd snarled, "Never! Those weaklings challenged me! Why should I let them take me to prison when that bitch would not shut her mouth on the subject?!" his roar echoed through the abandoned factory, shaking it. The Virus did not appear shaken. 

"Calm yourself! You are a Human! Just like them! Why should _my_ power be in your control when all you did was abuse my strength? You stole from me and tried to kill the girl! Though I see your actions as thoughtful I also see them as dark and slow, your version of death for the girl is slow and painful, I however show mercy when they have not meant to attack me, I would kill her swiftly, but now that my power is gone and they did not take advantage I now see their reasons. Which I must say is much more reasonable than yours." Odd stood there staring, stunned, at the Virus. "You've softened." Odd remarked. "No, you had grown heartless. I, until recently, saw those kids as a threat to my world, over time I grew more human, a heart, a brain, a soul. All of which you have lost."

Odd snarled, "No, I haven't lost anything, I've only grown hatred towards Jeremy for stealing my girl!" The Virus smirked, "_Your_ girl? When you did nothing but abuse and neglect the poor girl it's no wonder she ran and married the boy you call Jeremy. So far they seem over ten times as happy as when she was with you." Smoke rose from Odd's nostrils as the black dragon scoffed. "She also seemed better, no abuse or anger is released on her when they are together, the young man, Jeremy releases his anger on himself when something goes wrong and he is at fault. So tell me, if she is truly your girl, why does she not search for you?" "She does, all the time." Odd said confidently "That," the dragon scoffed again, "Is different, she yearns to see you dead, I've heard her. She wants you dead from the abuse and hatred she endured under your wing. She wants to see you buried with those that have sinned along with you!" The dragon snarled at Odd as he roared in anger clawing endlessly at the shield. For a brief moment the two dragons' eyes met as the black dragon said, "She wants to see you murdered in cold blood."

Odd flinched at the truth in the words and sunk back, his hatred and anger gone, replaced with fear and pain. The shield faltered slightly, as it did Odd launched himself at it, his anger returned, "I will make it so she has no choice but to join me!" he roared, as he bit at the black dragons neck, the dragon screeched and slammed Odd into the wall, he let go and flew out the door. His wings slapping against the metal door frame as he flew. The black dragon only stared, stunned as his opponent flew away.

* * *

Aelita quietly shook her head as she poured herself some tea. The day had led to another unsuccessful breakthrough, she was tired of it and hoped that they could break it soon. As she sat down the door bell rang, Aelita raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm coming" she got up from her chair, placing her tea on the table, she opened the door and screamed. Odd stood there, his eyes shining with hatred and malice, he grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door, he changed into a dragon and with his tail he put a small piece of paper on the floor behind the door, Aelita stopped screaming from one of Odds claws covering her mouth, he hissed in annoyance and slammed the door to her home shut, before flying off into the night, towards the factory.

* * *

"Shit." Carli muttered as she looked over the message that had been left. "'Come to Lyoko to face me again by 10:00 P.M., no tricks, no weapons, just hand to hand combat." She read out loud. "If you fail to show, I will claim custody over Aelita and will make it as though you never existed, it's your choice Jeremy. Odd Della Robia.'" She crunched the note into a ball angrily. "I knew that jerk was up to no good." She then threw it into the fire as Jeremy stared gloomily at the flames. The clock read eight-thirty. An Hour and a half to the deadline. "You know you can't go." Yumi said. "Last time was only a lucky shot, this time you might kill yourself." Jeremy sighed then closed his eyes, "My death would be better than letting my wife die." He said. His voice was strange, as though it were someone other than Jeremy talking, it was cracked and shaky. "I said at our wedding that I'd die for her." He stood up, with a look of determination filled his eyes. "And that is exactly what I intend to do." He walked out of the room, not waiting for the others and ran out the door. 

Aelita opened her eyes slightly, only to meet a huge plain of Ice. Her eyes widened in horror, she was on Lyoko. Bound with ropes, her mouth taped shut, a yellow dragon stood proudly nearby, his tail swishing from side to side, his eyes scanning the plain they stood on. "Soon Aelita, you will see who is the better of us." Aelita snarled angrily. Before falling back and laying down. She found to her horror she could no longer use energy fields, her power was gone. "I've updated my power," Odd said. "I've taken as much as I can, and I'm going to use it all in this battle, despite that stupid letter, Jeremy will die, just like he deserves." Aelita turned away, anger and fear rising in her chest.

* * *

Jeremy entered the coordinates on the computer, his eyes blazing behind his glasses, he got off the computer and ran to the ladder that led to the scanner room below. He stepped into the scanner and closed his eyes as the scanner whirred and blasted him with air, when he opened his eyes her found himself near where Aelita and Odd were. As he approached he said, "I thought you said no trickery." Odd turned and faced him his eyes glowing with an unnatural malice. He lowered his head to face Jeremy and hissed, "I lied." He clawed Jeremy, pounding him to the ground and knocking him out. 

Jeremy opened his eyes only to see he was in his Dragon form, ice surrounded him from the sides, he looked up to see he was chained to the ice, a rope lengthened from his mouth to the ice, when he looked down his eyes widened. He hung over the Digital Sea from below the ice sector. Above him the ice crackled heavily. He began flapping his wings to keep himself from falling.

He struggled viciously, trying his hardest the free himself from the icy prison beneath Odd and Aelita, his claws lashed out, slamming against the chain and rope that held him in place.

A loud rumble shook the icy plateau. The rumble grew louder and Odd and Aelita could no longer see him. Aelita could only wait in horror for the splash that would follow, but it never came. Then with a loud thrashing noise the ground shook, and shattered.

Odd blocked the shards with his claws and stared as a sky blue dragon flew out of the gap, and landed in front of them. The chain hung loosely from his neck, the spikes than had broken had grown again and ran down his back and along his tail, the rope still hung from his mouth, a small stream of fire came from between his sharp and deadly looking teeth. He looked at Aelita with worry and turned to the yellow dragon in front of him, Odd snarled and roared in his face, he snarled and launched himself at the yellow beast.

Odd fell backwards with the force but took advantage of the aftershock of the hit to bite Jeremy's neck, Scales shattered from the impact of the tooth on scale. Jeremy snarled as the scales around his neck fell away revealing his flesh. Quick as lightning, before Jeremy could react, Odd launched at his neck again. Aelita's ropes and bonds broke she stood and plucked the gag from her mouth, she then ran away towards an icy cavern.

* * *

Jeremy's howl echoed throughout Lyoko, Aelita watched with growing horror from the top of the cavern as Jeremy fell back and landed on his back, breathing heavily, his throat torn wide open, Aelita could only stare as Jeremy's eyes closed, and one last breathe escaped his throat. 

As his eyes closed Odd bugled in triumph. Aelita looked away and covered her mouth in disgust, she sat down and shook herself. Here she was, stuck on Lyoko, her husband dead and the person responsible for his death wanting to catch her. Amazingly, since she was on a virtual world, her eyes began watering, and tear began flowing down her face.

"you're in need of assistance I gather." Came a strange voice from in front of Aelita. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with an enormous black dragon, it quickly pinned her without harming her. "do not flee. I'm in need of your help Aelita." It said softly. "I wish to defeat the one you call Odd and to help save your friend." Aelita felt fresh tears and whispered, "you're too late, Jeremy's dead. There's nothing I can do." She turned away as tears ran afresh down her face, "there is no need for tears, I will not tell you why, but I need you to help me defeat Odd." "why should I?" Aelita asked indifferently, "Jeremy's dead, he was my world, how can I exist without him?" the black dragon turned its head slightly, before lowering its head, " come with me, there is something you need to see." Aelita looked up at the dragon, before finally grabbing onto the spike on its neck.

The dragon took off and flew towards a tower, picking up a large blue scale on its way. It phased into the tower with ease and landed on the platform, letting Aelita off. "the dragon pressed into nose to a data screen to the side of the tower, it followed the dragons' nose and stopped in front of Aelita. The data flashing on the screen showed all the persons on Lyoko and their power, Odds was at half, but the virus she was stunned to see, had lost power, as did Jeremy, herself and all the others. Odd's power was still growing only little by little. "why are you showing me this? And who are you?" she asked the dragon, it sighed, "I am the only you call Virus. I mean neither you nor any of your friends any harm. For in the beginning you merely wanted escape just like me." Aelita gasped. And prepared to run, the dragon scoffed and pinned her again. "I told you I did not want to harm you, why do you run? I can help you get power, and get you and your friend out of Lyoko, but in return I need you to get rid of that menace that stole my power."

Aelita struggled, the dragon snarled softly and lowered its head to her eyes level,

"Let me tell you something before you escape. That yellow beast out there stole my power, I can not defeat him alone, I need your help, in return I swear under pain of death and destruction I will not harm your world anymore!" Aelita stopped struggling, before closing her eyes. "Do we have a deal?" the Virus asked. Aelita's eyes opened, "let my father go as well and I will help you, but if you turn on me I will not let it go without notice." She said, the dragon nodded and let her up, he then handed her the scale. "concentrate on your energy field." "How will this help?" Aelita asked, almost curious. "it will make you the same as the yellow one, you will be a dragon." Aelita looked down at her mirrored reflection on the light blue scale. She closed her eyes in thought and felt anger course through her veins.

As the anger spread so did the feeling of something pulling at her, as though her entire body was being pulled at from all directions, she screamed as the feeling coursed and replaced the anger. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking down at herself, pink scales lined her entire form, long graceful talons replaced her hands, and huge wings were crumpled at her sides. She was a Dragon. "There is no way for you to escape through the door, you must break the tower to escape." The Virus said through her head. "how?" she asked, "try breathing fire." It answered.

Aelita opened her mouth and looked straight up at the top of the tower. A large tongue of flame shot from her mouth and slammed into the tower top heating it intensely, she continued breathing fire, fear rising that the entire structure would collapse on top of her.

* * *

Odd examined the bloody ice around Jeremy's prone form. Suddenly an echoing explosion far off caught his attention, only meters away a tower cap landed still aflame, bright cherry red. He sniffed at it in curiosity, "the Virus" he said. "He's not the only one." A roar sounded loudly behind him and he turned, a large pink dragon stood nearby. Its talons kneading the ground angrily. "you killed my husband, for that you deserve the same treatment." Its eyes glowed green and it opened its maw, a tongue of bright red flame shot out of its mouth, the flame slammed into Odd and cracked with electricity, the bright red energy shot Odd back like a gunshot. Aelita flew after him as he flew away. 

"he's coming towards you" she said softly, the Virus nodded and flew at Odd from behind pinning him to the ground with a loud crackling thud, Aelita landed nearby and watched as Virus tore at Odd's back, ripping away scale and flesh, leaving deep cuts in his back, Odd finally threw him off leaving his throat exposed for a second, Aelita launched herself at his neck and bit down as hard as she could, the taste of blood entered her mouth and she resisted the urge to gag. She ripped away leaving a huge gash in Odd's neck, he fell back and gasped for air clawing at it in horror. Aelita stared him in the eye and whispered, "If you were so intent on having me, you should've thought about what I would do should you kill my husband. So Della Robia, I have one last thing to say to you." She stared him darkly in the eye and snarled. "Go to hell." Odd gasped and had his breath driven from his throat.

Aelita lifted her head as Odd died, she looked at the Virus, "we had a deal" she said, The virus smiled, "There's one more thing you need to see" The Virus pointed to Jeremy's limp body, the skin that had been ripped away mended itself, the scales that had broken reformed, and his crystal blue eyes opened in shock, he began breathing again.

Aelita's eyes widened as the virus said, "The power taken out of your friend had been his life points, because of Odd's death, his power has returned." Aelita gasped and leapt over Odd's body and walked towards Jeremy unbelieving as he rolled off his back and stood, he looked over at Aelita and smiled. Aelita felt more tears well up in her eyes and turned back into a human, Jeremy smiled and also turned back into a human, Aelita immediately leapt into Jeremy's arms crying softly, "Hey Aelita" he whispered, "Hey Jeremy" she whispered back.

* * *

Diary entry, 

It's shocking to know how this all ended, The Virus's change especially, he did keep his promise. And Aelita's dad isn't too happy she got married to Jeremy, but we're laughing at it none-the-less. Other than that, through a major shock, Aelita is actually pregnant, her father is even more ticked at that.

As for the rest of us, we've finally earned enough money to buy our own homes. We're still celebrating that. Yumi and Ulrich plan on moving just outside the city so do Aelita and Jeremy, Xana and I agreed on moving closer to the precinct, since we're now working slightly overtime to have the doors closed on the factory and to leave the Virus alone, as for the Virus? He plans on leaving all of us alone, of course anyone who breaks into his factory belongs to him, especially any bad guys we're trying to catch, it's a funny situation, so now everyone has now marked the factory as haunted.

As for Franz Hopper? He's now living outside the city, he plans on keeping an eye on Aelita. We can't wait till he finds out what kind of house Jeremy got for them.

They actually got that AIDS breakthrough only two days after the last fight, so now everyone's working on perfecting it, they plan on opening a Ranch now. Ulrich opened a new school, teaching self-defense for the disabled. Yumi finally got her break when a film director came through town looking for talent. She plans on working a few movies, as long as her husband can come.

And Xana and I? We've been promoted to chief commanding officer and executive officer. So now we're working on finding a new home. Xana's still stubborn in that subject. Then again, so am I.

I'm just glad it's all over, and that we can finally rest, I'm surprised in all of this though. Because I know that finally, after all the group has been through. We can finally be at ease, Without Odd to abuse Aelita, we can finally acknowledge our lives, rather than live in fear of what comes next.

End Entry. 

* * *

well, thats part two. hope you like it.


End file.
